


Dog Days

by WolfieReads



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieReads/pseuds/WolfieReads
Summary: Zwei has some evil intentions
Kudos: 1





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with in quarantine. Hope you like it.

Zwei stared menacingly and innocently with his beady eyes at the Blake taking milk out of the fridge. He was hidden behind the table watching her, waiting for her cat-eyes to see him. Then he would leap out and bark like his corgi self would and scare her into the freezer like he did that one other time. She opened the milk jug and get this- she drunk directly from the jug. Zwei couldn't stand acts so superior like that of which he was physically unable to do. So, he did something unforgivable. He waddled over to her and sat on his butt and stared up at her with his black beady eyes. His tiny tongue hung out of his mouth as he farted. Blake immediately smelled the pungent odor, and jerked her head to look at the "evil" corgi that ruined her scent glands with it's toxic fumes. "Zwei! That's disgusting! How are Ruby and them not able to get mad at a smelly, drooly, mangy, shaggy, scrunchy, slobbery, and awful..." Blake stared at Zwei's panting little body and her eyes surprisingly changed from slits to pupils. "Wittle ball of fwuff wike you!" she cooed. Zwei just sat and stared up at her like she was crazy. If only he could talk. He would say stuff like 'Gurl, you confuzzle me so much. Just run away like a cat so I can chase you!' but instead, his words came out the same like always. "Bork!" Blake jumped up like 5 feet in the air and yowled like a scared cat and took off down the hallway screaming. If Zwei could laugh like a person, he would be lying on the floor laughing his little corgi butt off. Ruby flew into the room and shook her head this way and that, trying to find the creature that scared her friend so much. Soon, Ruby's gaze met Zwei's. "Zwei! we talked about this!" He just looked at her, tiny tail wagging. Out of the Corner of Zwei's eye, he saw Blake peek her head around the corner into the kitchen, staring menacingly at his little ol' self. She pointed to Zwei and mouthed the words "Not. Cool." He just stared at her. Blake was so interesting! She was so much easier to scare than Qrow. But the one thing that scared him was...."Hey Zwei! Look what I picked up from the pet store!" Zwei looked up and saw Weiss Schnee holding a bowl of generic dog-food. He froze. Was this the end? Was his corgi life of eating leftover bacon over? He spun around and did it out of there as fast as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'll continue this or maybe do one on Blake. But I really hoped you guys liked this. This is my first one-ever.


End file.
